MY BOYXMY LOVE Full
by zZzkarinezZz
Summary: Until the day you bring a lot of flowers, and come to see meI’ll continuously, continuously wait for you…


**MY BOYXMY LOVE by Karine Chen**

_**Until the day you bring a lot of flowers, and come to see me;**_

_**I'll continuously, continuously wait for you…**_

_**Chapter 1: Pure Snow**_

_**----February---**_

**_Travis: Lily Lily_**

**_Travis: Okay, we should be heading back now._**

_**Lily: Meow**_

**_Travis: Why is there a girl lying on the snow?!_**

**_A while later…_**

**_Amy: …_**

**_Amy: What? I…A cat…?_**

**_Amy: …o0… I fell asleep…!!_**

_**Amy: There's a guy next to me!!**_

_**Amy: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?**_

**_Travis wakes up and sat straight up_**

**_Amy starts to sit up_**

**_Travis: You're finally awake, this is me and Lily's walk route, so…_**

**_Amy: Who is he…_**

**_Travis: If you're going to do suicide, would you mind going some place else?_**

**_Amy: Suicide…?_**

**_Travis: Lily, let's go home!_**

**_Amy: It's not like that…I wasn't going to do suicide… tries to stand up_**

**_Amy: Waa!? falls_**

**_Travis: …_**

**_Amy: My body's too cold, can't stand up…_**

**_Travis: … Looks at Amy_**

**_Travis: You okay? picks her up_**

**_Amy: Wo…woa!_**

**_Amy: Um…uh…thanks… Scared me…calm down!_**

_**Travis: If you have any trouble would you mind telling me?**_

**_Amy: Huh? Trouble…?_**

**_Travis: Just say it! Suicide attempted girl! pats her shoulder_**

**_Amy: A-M-Y -- Don't pat my shoulder_**

_**Travis: What?**_

_**Amy: I'M NOT TRYING TO SUICIDE! And I have a name, it's Amy.**_

_**Travis: I'm Travis, this is my cat, Lily. Nice to meet you!**_

_**Travis: So! What were you trying to do?**_

_**Amy: That's why I said you misunderstood!**_

**_Amy: I just wanted to clear my mind for a second, and rest in the snow. looks up at the sky_**

**_Amy: I'm an examinee and I'm tired of studying. _**

**_Amy: When I saw the snow, I just didn't want to do anything, and the next thing I know, I fell asleep. That's all_**

**_Travis: Lonely examinee…?_**

**_Moment of silence…_**

**_Travis: Sentimental girl!_**

**_Amy: LONELY…SENTIMENTAL?!!_**

**_Amy: Bye!!! I hate him already_**

**_Travis: Hey!? Where are you going?_**

**_Amy turns around_**

_**Amy: I'm going to the library!!**_

**_Amy: Since I'm a lonely examinee…_**

**_Travis: What?! You're already holding a grudge?!_**

**_Travis reaches to grab Amy's hand_**

_**Travis: But, instead of going to the library…**_

**_Amy?_**

**_Amy and Travis walks to somewhere else_**

_**Amy: The park?**_

**_Travis: Going to the library would only make examinees more frustrated._**

_**Amy: Travis, are you a high school student? So experienced!**_

**_Travis: YA! COUGHIIf I went to school… COUGH I should be 12th grade in April COUGH_**

**_continuously coughing…_**

_**Travis: But I left school already…'Cause I'm very sick…**_

**_Amy: You're lying!? No comment at all…_**

**_Travis: How you figure out so fast…!?_**

**_Amy: If people that are very sick slept in the snow, then they would've already been dead. Must have…unless…are you dead?_**

**_Travis: That's only because you never woke up! I was just waiting…_**

**_Travis: Crap! YAWNI want to sleep again.YAWN_**

**_Travis: What a perfect weather 3 Good night, and good luck examinee!_**

_**Amy: Huh?**_

**_Amy: Wait! Travis…even Lily…_**

**_Amy: What a weird person… So alike…_**

**_Amy: But… it feels so calm…_**

**_Amy: Even I want to sleep. All the worries from yesterday didn't seem real at all._**

**_Amy: Feels so nice… 3_**

**_Amy: Travis is next to me… What…_**

**_opens her eyes_**

**_Amy: Big difference from just now… Wow! Glasses…!?Looks kind of nerdy…But he looks so much cuter…_**

_**Travis: Amy…Amy…sigh**_

_**Amy: …Huh?!**_

_**Travis: You missed so much, are you sure you're going to be okay on the association tests?**_

**_Amy: …? Amy smiles a little_**

**_Amy: You just said I'm wrong…wait…Travis, can you actually do these practice problems?_**

_**Travis: You're rude!**_

**_Travis: Don't look at me like this. At my school, I always get the top grades in class._**

_**Travis: Amy, your association test is in a month, do you think you can do it?**_

_**Amy: …**_

**_Travis: …what's wrong? o0_**

_**Amy: Travis, when you have your glasses, you look really smart. If you wear it, you'll surely be more popular!**_

**_Travis: Thank you very much! You still have time to worry about others…_**

**_Travis head penalty Amy! Lily: Meow!_**

**_Amy? Ow…it hurts…_**

**_Travis: Amy, starting tomorrow, come to my house! gives a smile_**

**_Travis: With "MR." Travis, you'll definitely easily get top grades on the test!_**

**_Amy: What…? Are you planning to be my… "home school teacher!?"_**

**_At that time, if I had rejected Travis's offer, maybe…_**

**_Travis teaches Amy…and Lily pulls on Travis_**

_**Travis: Stop bothering me!**_

**_Lily continuously holds onto Travis_**

_**Amy: Hello! You're still playing?**_

_**Lily head penalty Travis!**_

_**Travis: Ow!**_

_**Amy!!**_

_**Travis is on the ground…**_

_**Amy: …**_

**_I won't notice that I'm starting to like him!!_**

_**Being with Travis,**_

_**Travis hold hands with Amy**_

**_is from the 15 years I've been alive,_**

**_Amy: Woah._**

_**the best moments of my life.**_

**_Travis: Today is a field trip!_**

**_If I hadn't realized…_**

**_Travis: OK! Absolutely perfect! Now you'll definitely get the top grade on the test! I don't have anymore to teach you!_**

_**Travis: Don't doze off on the test!**_

_**Amy grips her hand**_

**_Amy: I WON'T HAVE A SINGLE PROBLEM!! Who would doze off!?_**

_**Travis: You were taught by me, so if you doze off, then I won't just let you go!**_

**_Amy: Woah!! Lily! holds onto Lily Travis is cursing me to fail…_**

_**Travis: Don't complain to the cat!**_

**_Amy: Lily is my teammate xPP _**

**_Travis: Oh, ya! Amy…_**

**_Amy: Huh? gives her nicest smile_**

**_Travis: YA_**

**_Amy: YA!? What?_**

**_Amy: Woah!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you take those pictures!! grips onto Travis_**

**_Travis: Can't breath…Amy… TO LET MY YOUNGER BROTHER SEE IT!_**

**_Amy continues grabbing onto Travis_**

**_Travis: My brother is really cute! Just like Lily._**

**_Amy: I don't care about that! Why are you showing him my pictures!?_**

_**Travis: To introduce him…**_

_**Travis: "THE MOST IMPORTANT GIRL"!!**_

**_Amy: …MOST IMPORTANT GIRL… If you say those words…I'll only mistaken…cause…I like Travis!!_**

_**Travis: Me too!**_

_**Amy: Huh?**_

_**Travis: I like Amy too!**_

**_Amy: Every time we meet…_**

**_Amy: But…isn't it weird? I don't really know you…_**

**_Amy: …I start to like Travis more and more…_**

_**Travis: I should be the one saying that…**_

**_Travis: I don't even know the color of your eyes or your voice and I already like you…_**

**_Travis: That's why I waited in the snow. grins_**

**_Amy: Until…blushes I wake up?_**

**_Travis: Until I hear your voice._**

_**In the snow…waiting…**_

_**Travis: Amy, you want to make a wish? Pray to get a good grade…**_

**_Amy: Pray?_**

**_Travis: Counting from today, there's two weeks left until the test, and in this time…we shouldn't meet._**

_**Amy: Travis!? Why?**_

**_Travis: Because…grins every time I'm with you, you start to doze off…Lily was there too..._**

**_Amy: ENOUGH! blushes ENOUGH! FINE!_**

**_Amy: Then…if I make it, you'll have to help me celebrate!_**

_**Travis: No problem! Then you have to make it! Can't doze off!**_

**_Amy: This… takes Travis's glasses I'll be keeping it as a lucky item I'll be wearing it 3_**

**_Travis smiles and moves his face next to Amy_**

_**Amy?**_

**_Travis: I'll go pick you up with a lot of flowers… good luck! 3_**

**_Travis: And then continue "PART 2"_**

_**Travis walks away**_

**_Amy: What do you mean PART 2?!_**

_**Travis: It's a secret**_

_**Amy: OMG!! blushes**_

**_After that, before the week of the test, I studied a lot, and then waited another week…_**

_**Amy: Yes!**_

**_Finally, the day when I get to see Travis again!_**

**_Amy: I got on! blushes Travis…I want to tell him already…_**

**_Amy: But I need to check in the mirror, after all, we haven't seen each other for a week. Bathroom_**

**_Amy: Sorry! tries to walk out of all the people Excuse me…_**

**_Amy: Woah! falls on some other guy_**

_**Amy: Sorry!**_

**_Kevin: You okay?_**

**_Amy: Ya! Examinee no. 192..._**

_**Kevin?**_

_**Amy: He was the guy sitting next to me…he also made it!**_

**_Amy: Let's congratulate each other we both made it! Sorry for bumping into you!_**

**_That time…I was feeling the happiest person in the world…waiting for Travis._**

**_But…I kept waiting…and waiting…_**

**_And Travis never showed up…_**

_**Chapter 2: Far Season**_

_**----June----**_

_**Amy: Sorry…I don't want to go out with anyone right now…**_

_**Amy and Brad stands outside the school building**_

_**Brad walks away…**_

**_It's been 3 months since I was dumped by Travis…right now, I don't want to find new love…_**

**_Kevin: The 6th…This is stupid! Amy is my stuff! he's on the tree by the way…_**

**_Amy: My….stuff?!_**

**_Amy: … --'_**

_**Amy: Kevin! I'm not your "STUFF"!!**_

_**Kevin: Come on! Amy! Don't you think calling me Kevin is kind of old?!**_

_**Amy!**_

_**Kevin jumps down…PERFECT LANDING!!**_

_**Kevin: You have to call me darling!! 3 Hmm…you look cute today too**_

_**Amy: Da…darling?! blush You…**_

_**Kevin: **_

_**Amy: YOU AND ME ARE TOTALLY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!!**_

_**Kevin: Don't have to be shy! hugs Amy**_

_**Amy:!!**_

_**Amy: WHO'S SHY!!? Let me go!!**_

_**In class 1-C**_

_**Judy: Amy…weren't you called by that guy Brad from Class A?**_

_**Emma: And you rejected him? Like all the other guys…?**_

_**Emma: Then why is your face so scary…**_

_**Amy: Because!! Kevin is always playing with me!!**_

_**Judy: Is that why…okay…okay…**_

_**Emma: Then…where is Kevin now?**_

_**Amy: I BURIED HIM!**_

_**Meanwhile at a sandbox near the school…**_

_**Kevin: sigh Amy….**_

_**just like that…**_

_**Judy: I think he's serious about you!**_

_**Amy: THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL SERIOUS!?**_

_**Amy: MAD Who could just say those quotes without even blushing? MAD**_

_**Judy: Too bad there is… Don't get all mad!**_

_**Amy: …**_

_**Judy: Amy?**_

_**Amy: blush Actually…I also think he's serious…**_

_**Judy: …**_

_**Amy: No matter how many times I reject him, he is probably the only one that can still say he "likes me"…**_

_**Amy: lost in thought of Travis But…right now…about liking someone…is kind of scary…**_

_**Judy: You're thinking again! hits Amy on the head**_

_**Amy: Huh?**_

_**Judy: That kind of guy dumped you, you might as well forget about him, and go find someone else already!**_

_**Amy: … Ow…**_

_**Amy: smiles Ya!**_

_**Kevin: … silently watching**_

_**After school at the entrance**_

_**Amy: Why…why can't I forget about him…?**_

_**Amy: It's like the promise with Travis still exist, every day after school, I just keep waiting here…**_

_**Amy: Just standing here alone…thinking about Travis…**_

_**Amy: lost in thought Why didn't you come? You even moved…I can't even contact you…is it because you don't like me anymore?**_

_**Amy: Stupid… tear I'm crying again…**_

_**Amy: If I'm seen like this… wipes her face people would think I'm crazy…**_

_**Amy!! Ke…Kevin…!?**_

_**Kevin: … stares**_

_**Amy: panic Woah!! He's the person I don't want to be seen the most…**_

_**Kevin: … continue staring**_

_**Amy: He's going to laugh at me again…**_

_**Kevin: … sits down on the ground**_

_**Amy: …what?**_

_**Amy: What…are you doing?**_

_**Kevin: looks away I can't just leave you here crying!**_

_**Amy: You…you're not going to ask why?**_

_**Kevin: smiles If you want to say it, then I'm ready to hear it anytime.**_

_**Amy: Just like that…silently waited with me…?**_

_**Amy: sits down The air…feels so fresh…**_

_**Kevin: … sleeps**_

_**Amy: Even though he's always playing around, the real him is really nice…**_

_**Amy: Kevin! What do you like about me?**_

_**Kevin: What?**_

_**Kevin: fake blush Amy, you ask so suddenly… I'm embarrassed 3**_

_**Amy: OK! I'M NOT GOING TO ASK ANYMORE!**_

_**Kevin: What! You're not going to ask anymore? tear**_

_**Amy: Well, do you want me to ask?! annoyed**_

_**Kevin: It's love at first sight!! smile**_

_**Amy: …?**_

_**Kevin: The day the test was over, something happened in my family, so no one had time to help me celebrate…**_

_**Amy: … Kevin…**_

_**Kevin: Only Amy said congratulations and that made me very happy… blush**_

_**Amy: Are you actually…BLUSHING? His face is so red…**_

_**Kevin!! BLUSH**_

_**Amy: Ah! So when you play around, you're just trying to hide the shy you?**_

_**Kevin: blush**_

_**Amy: Wa! Even Kevin gets shy!**_

_**Kevin: Amy… You learned bad by Snow White's step-mother…**_

_**Amy: **_

_**Kevin: … stares I always… smiles wanted you to smile again…**_

_**Amy: …I…used to have this guy I really like…**_

_**Kevin: Pass tense…?**_

_**Amy: The day the test was over, he said he would come pick me up, but…**_

_**Amy: smiles I got dump!!**_

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Amy: Even now, the days I spent with him felt like a dream. Like the pure snow…not a single mark…**_

_**Amy: But…I still can't forget about him…**_

_**Kevin: You don't have to forget about him.**_

_**Amy?**_

_**Kevin: Until the day you can smile and talk about him, I'll stay next to you.**_

_**Amy: But…**_

_**Kevin: So don't bother trying to forget about him…**_

_**Kevin: Amy, don't forget I'm next to you!**_

_**Kevin: stands up Come on! I'll walk you home.**_

_**Amy: … blush**_

_**Kevin: Let's go 3**_

_**Amy: Okay! Incredible…I…thought I'll never like anyone again…but maybe those fear…were cleared by him…**_

_**Next morning**_

_**Kevin: Good morning… SWEETHEART 3 hugs Amy**_

_**Amy: Don't call me sweetheart…it's embarrassing… Don't hug me…**_

_**Kevin: How are you feeling today?**_

_**Amy: Huh? ENERGETIC 3 Today's energy must be from Kevin…**_

_**Lindsay: Kevin**_

_**Kevin: … still hugging Amy Someone's calling me…**_

_**Amy: Then go!**_

_**something drops**_

_**Amy: Kevin! You dropped… My picture!? Since when…but these pictures…who took it…?!**_

_**Kevin?**_

_**Amy: Why…why do you have this picture…? Because…this picture…Travis took this for me!**_

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Amy: Travis…who are you to him? Why do you have this picture…?**_

_**Kevin: I don't know…my friend gave this to me.**_

_**Kevin: I don't even know Travis!**_

_**Amy: …really… Liar…he must know…he must know something…Kevin…**_

_**After school**_

_**Amy follows Kevin**_

_**Amy: Maybe I should ask him…instead of stalking him…**_

_**Kevin turns a corner**_

_**Amy: follows This is…**_

_**Kevin: Sorry…she saw the picture…she'll find out sooner or later…**_

_**wind blows**_

_**Kevin: At that time…will I be able to hold onto Amy…?**_

_**Kevin: Please give me some more time…until she calms down…**_

_**Kevin: Until the "Travis" in Amy's thought gets smaller…**_

_**Amy: walks up to him Who…is he talking to?**_

_**Amy: Ke…Kevin? Just now… Why did he just…mentioned Travis…**_

_**Kevin: turns around terrified A…Amy!?**_

_**Kevin: WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?**_

_**Amy: … sees Travis's grave Travis's…grave?**_

_**Kevin: … stares**_

_**Amy: cries Why…? Didn't you…say you were going to bring flowers…and come pick me up…?**_

_**Amy: We…promised… I… falls or faints…either way I didn't betray…**_

_**Kevin: Amy! catches Amy**_

_**Amy: Tra…vis… continue crying**_

_**Kevin: … stares**_

_**Kevin: I… holds Amy in his arms still can't let her lean on…**_

_**Kevin: Brother…**_

_**Chapter 3: Lasting Memory**_

_**Some random day when Travis was alive**_

_**Kevin: Wa 3**_

**_Kevin: This girl is so cute! Brother, who is she? happy happy_**

**_Travis: …uh…ya?_**

_**Travis: Ahh! That was taken to let you see it!**_

**_Travis: She is the most important girl… looks at Amy's picture_**

_**Travis: Starting April, she'll be your classmate. If both of you make it.**_

_**Kevin: Eh? Really?**_

**_Travis: I promised her…the day the results come out, I'll bring a lot of flowers, so I must get out of the hospital faster. So excited 3_**

**_Kevin: Then you'll have to introduce her to me! _**

**_Travis: OK! _**

_**Travis: Ah! Kevin…**_

_**Kevin: Hmm?**_

**_Travis: If something happens to me…you'll have to let her lean on…can you do that?_**

**_Kevin: …brother?_**

**_Travis: Stupid! I just said "IF", don't look so worried!_**

_**Back to the scene of Kevin and Amy at the grave**_

**_Kevin: He was smiling when he said that, but 2 days later…he was still thinking about you at the last minute._**

**_Amy: … I wasn't betrayed…or annoyed…but..._**

**_Amy: I thought of Travis as a problem…and tried to forget about him… …Sorry!_**

_**Kevin: … stares**_

**_Amy: Travis… sob_**

_**Kevin: hugs Amy That's why I didn't want you to know!**_

**_Amy: pushes Kevin away I want you to tell me!_**

_**Kevin: shocked …**_

**_Amy: Even if it's like this…even if I can't be with him…I'll still like him!_**

_**Kevin: …**_

**_Amy: I'm going home!_**

_**Kevin: Amy… grabs Amy**_

_**Amy: Let…me…go…**_

**_Kevin: Amy…wait…_**

_**Amy: Travis…**_

**_Kevin: TRAVIS….IS WATCHING!!_**

_**Amy: … run away**_

**_Kevin: I don't want her to show that expression…but I made her look sad…I'm such a fool…_**

_**----July----**_

**_At school_**

**_Judy: Amy…what happened between you and Kevin?_**

_**Amy: Huh? innocent face Why are you asking this?**_

_**Judy: Because I haven't seen you two together these days…**_

**_Amy: What are you talking about…nothing happened… packs_**

**_Amy: Kevin's probably…not interested in me anymore._**

**_Amy: at the door Bye, bye! See you tomorrow 3_**

_**Judy: Okay!**_

_**Amy: walking alone But…I still think Kevin was serious…**_

**_Amy: Ah…Kevin…sees Kevin_**

_**Kevin: chat with his friends**_

_**Amy: heart beat … heartbeat**_

_**walks past**_

**_Amy: Even though I believed him when he said he liked me…but…_**

_**Amy: He really only did it because Travis asked him to?**_

**_Amy: I…can't forget Travis…but…right now all I can think of is Kevin…_**

_**Amy: This feels like…I betrayed Travis…I have to forget about it…I can't realize...**_

**_Amy: My feelings for Kevin…_**

_**Next morning**_

_**Amy: Good morning 3**_

**_Judy && Emma stares_**

_**Amy: What? I even smiled so nicely! imaginary flowers out of nowhere**_

**_Judy: Ya… Even flowers came out._**

_**Amy: Okay! No problem! I can smile! I'll be right back!**_

**_Judy && Emma?_**

_**In the hall**_

_**Amy: Kevin!**_

_**Kevin!?**_

_**Amy: Good morning 3**_

_**Kevin: Amy…?**_

**_Amy: This…I've been keeping it until today, I thought I should give it back to you…it's Travis's glasses._**

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Amy: Sorry I kept it for so long, this is your brother's belonging…**_

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Amy: Okay, bye now!**_

_**Kevin: Ahh! Amy…**_

_**Amy: falls Woah!**_

**_Kevin: It's going downstairs…Ah…_**

_**Amy: OMG!! It's so embarrassing!**_

_**Kevin: Sorry! If I had told you earlier…**_

_**Kevin: picks Amy up You okay?**_

_**Amy: This was the same situation…the same when I first met Travis…that time my heart was also beating so fast…**_

_**Kevin: Did you get hurt? Are you alright?**_

_**Amy: I have a feeling…**_

_**Kevin: Amy?**_

_**Amy: If I keep staying with Kevin like this…**_

**_Kevin: …_**

_**Amy: Then I'll fall in love with Kevin… cries and runs away**_

_**Kevin: AMY?!!**_

_**Kevin: Brother…clutches Travis's glasses I'm sorry!**_

_**Kevin: I…can't contain myself any longer!!**_

_**Outside the school building**_

**_Amy: Why…since when…do I care about Kevin so much…_**

**_someone grabs Amy by the arm_**

_**Amy turns**_

_**Amy: Kevin… Why did you…**_

**_Kevin: Because you're crying…didn't I tell you I can't just leave you alone? Amy!_**

**_Amy: turns away I...I'm not crying! So you don't have to worry!_**

_**Amy: You don't have to worry about what Travis said…**_

**_Kevin: Amy?_**

**_Amy: Don't have to stay by me because of Travis anymore…_**

**_Amy: out loud I DON'T WANT YOU TO SAY YOU LIKE ME WHEN YOU DON'T!!_**

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Kevin kisses Amy**_

_**Amy!?**_

_**lets go**_

_**Amy: Ke…Kevin..?**_

_**Kevin: Not because of my brother, but because I wanted to protect you…that's why I stayed with you.**_

_**Amy: …**_

_**Kevin: I don't want to see you crying for my brother anymore!**_

_**wind blows**_

**_Kevin: Ever since the day I saw your picture, I already liked you…_**

_**Amy: What should I do? I can't stop… I…also…like you…**_

_**Amy: I'm awful…Travis will get mad…**_

_**Kevin: No…because at the end…he still wanted to wish Amy happiness…**_

**_Kevin: And…I'll also do my brother's part and make you happy --_**

_**Amy: Kevin, you just love to play around… The days with Travis felt like a dream…hard to forget.**_

**_Amy: But…it would be okay for me to like Kevin…right? Just one more time…fall in love again…?_**

**_Few days later_**

_**Amy: Wow 3 Pink carnations! So pretty!**_

**_Kevin: My brother liked it very much! This kind of flower._**

**_Amy: Oh!_**

_**Amy: Come to think of it…I never knew much about Travis…I can't believe I could like him so much even like that!**_

_**Kevin: If it wasn't for my brother, maybe we wouldn't have met.**_

_**Amy: Ya!**_

_**Kevin: Amy, can you promise me something?**_

_**Amy: What?**_

_**Kevin: Normally, it's the opposite, but…**_

_**Amy?**_

_**Kevin: I hope you won't forget my brother!!**_

**_Amy: Kevin… Ok! I WON'T FORGET!!_**

**_Amy: The first time was in winter, in the middle of the pure snow…_**

**_Amy: And then it was in spring, might have been the second time…_**

**_Amy: Maybe…Travis planned this already…_**


End file.
